Follow The Stars
by ThisPenNameIzTaken
Summary: An adventure revolving around Luna Lovegood and her "Quest" and what she might find along the way.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter.** A few words- This story takes place after the Deathly Hallows and revolves around Luna and her "Quest". Please enjoy the story.

**Prologue**

**Luna's Dream Diary**

**22****nd**** April 1995. My fourteenth!**

I had a strange dream, it was a bit out of focus but I know it must be important.

"_Search." She said. I couldn't see her face because it was all blurry but I recognised her voice._

"_Search for what?"_

"_You'll know when you find it."_

**22****nd**** April 1996. Fifteen today!**

I had this dream that I didn't really understand. I think it means something.

"_Search." She said. I couldn't see her face because it was all blurry but I recognised her voice._

"_Search for what?"_

"_You'll know when you find it."_

"_When?"_

"_Soon. You will know when the time has come."_

**22****nd**** April 1997. I'm finally sixteen!**

I keep getting the same dream on my birthday, it gets longer and longer. I feel like they're building up to something.

"_Search." She said. I couldn't see her face because it was all blurry but I recognised her voice._

"_Search for what?"_

"_You'll know when you find it."_

"_When?"_

"_Soon. You will know when the time has come."_

_She walked across the room and picked something off of her desk. You'll need this. She showed me a long metal tube with two circular plates at the end. Even though everything was out of focus I could see that the circular plates had small pieces of different minerals and coloured glass. I reached out to touch it._

**22****nd**** April 1998 I can't believe I'm of age!**

I had the same dream again. This time even more was added.

"_Search." She said. I couldn't see her face because it was all blurry but I recognised her voice._

"_Search for what?"_

"_You'll know when you find it."_

"_When?"_

"_Soon. You will know when the time has come."_

_She walked across the room and picked something off of her desk. You'll need this. She showed me a long metal tube with two circular plates at the end. Even though everything was out of focus I could see that the circular plates had small pieces of different minerals and coloured glass. I reached out to touch it. She took it away. "I can't give it to you, this is all the information that I can give you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You can do it on your own. Goodbye Luna."_

"_Wait!"_

"_Goodbye for now. I'll see you again."_

**22****nd**** April 1999. I'm eighteen!**

Last night didn't follow on from all my other birthdays. Last night was different.

_Stars were flashing everywhere. I could see them right in front of my eyes. It was amazing. I watched for what seemed like years but I don't know how long it really was. Then I heard a voice._

"_It's time, Luna. It's time." The voice was so familiar but I couldn't place it. Then the stars vanished and there was darkness. I saw mountains. Then it all faded away._

The first chapter will be updated really soon. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 1: It's Time

**I do not own Harry Potter.** Please note that the Prologue is just as important as the actual story and you won't understand what is happening if you haven't read the Prologue. The chapters will be short but I will update lots. Please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: It's Time**

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" _Luna's Nargle alarm clock Blared through the house and she reached a hand to turn it off. She didn't open her eyes at first. She liked to wait a few minutes completely still before she got up every morning, this way she could remember her dreams quickly.  
"_Hmm...Nothing special._" She thought and opened her eyes. It was the day after her eighteenth Birthday. The 23rd April 1999. Last night she had had _the _dream. The dream that she had been waiting for which she had written in her Dream Diary, now buried deep into her rucksack. Today was the day she went on her Mission. The Mission of which she had _no _idea what to do. She hoped it would just come to her.  
Luna walked downstairs, to the kitchen to find her father making breakfast. "Here we are!" He said, laying down two bowls on either side of the table. "Porridge and a Fruit Salad."  
"Thanks Dad." Luna said and sat down to eat her breakfast.  
"So do you know where you're going first?"  
Luna smiled. When she had told her Dad that she was leaving, maybe forever, he hadn't even tried to stop her. He had just accepted that it was time to move on. He hadn't even asked any questions. He didn't need to. He trusted her. He trusted that she was going for a good reason and that she wasn't going to change her mind. That was one of the things she loved about her dad. He loved her and protected her, but he wasn't over-protective, and he knew that she was eighteen, not eight. "All I know is that I'm going alone. At first, anyway. After that, I'll leave it to whatever happens."  
"I'll miss you, Luna." He said, a tear in his eye.  
"I'll miss you too." She replied, and ate her last mouthful. She got up from her chair and walked over to the hall. She put on her shoes and reached down to pick up her rucksack.  
"Wait." Her dad said, and ran up the stairs to his room. He brought back down a daisy chain and wrapped it around her neck. "It was your mothers. It's very delicate, but it has an enchanted spell, so you cannot be harmed as long as you are wearing it."  
She smiled. "Goodbye." She opened the door, waved goodbye to her father and walked out. She walked on through their front garden and out into the world. It was time.


	3. Chapter 2: The Owl

**I do not own Harry Potter. **Please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2: The Owl**

Luna sighed. The day was perfect. She couldn't have wished for better weather. The sky was an amazing powder blue; the sun was a pretty golden yellow, shining down on the harlequin hills.  
She wandered forwards absentmindedly through the tall grass, towards the hills. She hummed quietly to herself.  
She approached the hills, took a deep breath and began her journey. She heard a screech from above and looked up. There was a golden-brown owl that she didn't recognise. It swooped down and landed write in front of her. Tied to its leg was a piece of parchment which she removed and opened out.  
_Dear Luna,  
Find me at the bottom of the A Mountains.  
_ The Abbey Mountains was where she was heading; she assumed that the writer may mean them. Confused, Luna took out a quill and a piece of parchment from her rucksack.  
_ Who are you?  
Luna_  
She rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl's leg. "Take this back to your owner" She said and it flew away.  
The rest of the journey was quite peaceful. Luna was almost at the top of the hill when the same owl from before flew down from the sky carrying another piece of parchment. She opened it.  
_ Luna,  
Your quest is more dangerous than you would think. You'll find out who I am soon. I can't write it in owl post. You know me, though.  
_Luna took out her quill and parchment once more and wrote another reply.  
_ Allright. I'll meet you there.  
Luna  
_She sent the owl off with the message and walked on towards the top of the hills. As she reached the very top, she saw in the distance, a large amount of land and hills covered in a bright white blanket. There it was. The Abbey Mountains.


	4. Chapter 3: The Portal

**I do not own Harry Potter. **Sorry it's an EXTRA short chapter. I stop when it feels right. It doesn't mean that you read less, I just update faster. Please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 3: The Portal**

Luna reached into her pocket and took out her wand. _"Accio Nimbus!" _She shouted.She had bought herself a broom for the journey, only to use occasionally, so as not to miss anything, and the mountain side looked quite steep. She hadn't been able to afford a Firebolt, but she thought that this would do, as she didn't need to go fast.  
Suddenly there was a _whooshing _noise and her broom came into sight. She mounted and flew down to the bottom. The journey felt, great, the wind against her hair, the cool mountain breeze, the sense of freedom as she plunged down. As she came to an end she slowed down and swerved, in order not to hit the pile of snow. It was an amazing change of weather, from a bright blue sky to a light shower of snow, It was a great sight. One of the best. One side of the hill was green, one side covered in snow, one side of the sky blue, one white, the portal from the Muggle world into the Wizarding world. Magic.


	5. Chapter 4: The Figure

**I do not own Harry Potter.** To make up for the short chapter last time, here's a longer one than usual. It's not that much longer, but it is slightly. Please enjoy the story.

**Chapter 4: The Figure**

"_Hover._"Luna told the broom and it hovered along beside her. She smiled. Luna loved the snow. A beautiful, crisp white cover for what lay beneath. Frozen rain. She reached into her rucksack and pulled out her mountain boots. Slipping them on, she trudged forward, watching her footprints one by one as they in printed into the ground, until they were wiped away by fresh snow, covering any trace of her being there. She knew this journey was going to be great.  
She got closer and closer to the Abbey Mountains. Every step she took she felt a new wave of excitement. She could see them clearly now. They were taller than she'd imagined. A pathway curving around, building up closer and closer to the peak, jagged rocks making it look more dangerous than ever. There was a figure at the bottom but she couldn't work out who it was. Whoever it was was sitting down at the bottom, not doing anything, as if waiting for something or someone. _"That must be the person who wrote to me." _And, sure enough, as she got closer she could make out a golden brown owl. The same owl that had delivered the letters. Getting even closer, she saw that the figure was a boy, or a girl with very short hair, around her height and most likely age. She took a few steps forward and the boy stood up. Seeing her, he turned round and disappeared with his owl.  
"No!" Luna shouted but it was too late. The boy had dissapperated. She frowned. So close! She liked mysteries but she was too curious. _"Who are you?"_ she thought, and walked on. She reached the place where the boy had dissapperated and her foot touched something sharp.  
"Ouch!" She said allowed and looked down. Below her was a stone. It was small and dark. She picked it up. As soon as she touched it there was a flash and then silence. Realising she had closed her eyes Luna opened them, expecting to see a completely different setting. Nothing. It was the same as it had been before. Slightly disappointed, she pushed the stone into her backpack and walked on. The snow was getting heavier now. Swirling around her as she moved forwards, struggling against the wind.  
Then, out of nowhere, the boy appeared right in front of her eyes! She gasped. It was a face she knew really well. An unexpected face. It was Neville Longbottom!


	6. Chapter 5: The Abbey Mountains

**I do not own Harry Potter. **Please enjoy the story.

**Chapter 5: The Abbey Mountains**

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Luna asked, confused.  
"I'm here to help you. You don't know how dangerous this is." Neville replied.  
"How do you know where I'm going?"  
"I don't. I just know that I'm going with you."  
Luna smiled. She was happy to have a companion. So early as well. "All right." She didn't need to ask questions. She knew what she was doing.  
"I know somewhere we can stay for the night. There's a cave a few minutes from here. It's nice and warm and there are no animals to hurt us because it's too low down." Neville said wisely.  
"Great!" Said Luna. "It's getting cold."  
Neville showed her the way to the cave. As they entered there was a small _"Ribbit!" _Which Luna recognised at once.  
"Hi Trevor!" She grinned. It was the toad Neville had had since their first year at Hogwarts.  
"Ribbit!" The toad replied.  
The cave was nice and large, and unexpectedly warm, though quite dark.  
"Lumos!" Said Neville and light filled the cave instantly.  
Luna unrolled her sleeping bag and lay down to rest on the hard ground. It was a little uncomfortable, but what do you expect when you're sleeping in a cave in the mountains? She sighed. _"I'd better get some rest, for tomorrow." _She thought, and closed her eyes for the night.


	7. Chapter 6: The Dream

**I do not own Harry Potter. **Please enjoy the story.

**Chapter 6: The Dream**

Luna fell asleep quite quickly in the mountain's cave. And this is what she dreamt:  
_Stars flashed in front of her eyes, beautiful shapes circling her in a way that she would never forget. Suddenly she was in a dark room, and that same voice from her dreams began to speak.  
"Take this," the voice said, and Luna was handed a collide scope. Just like the one in the dream.  
Without saying a word, she took it and looked through it. The sight was beautiful, every image different. A slight turn and it changed completely. "Thank you," she whispered, barely hearing it herself.  
"You're welcome, darling. I miss you."  
Luna opened her mouth to speak-_


	8. Chapter 7: Seeing Double

So…I shall try and write a longer chapter this time. Oh yeah – **I do not own Harry Potter. **Please enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Seeing Double**

Luna awoke to something digging into her side. She rolled over and saw the collide scope – exactly like the one in her dream! She looked through it and saw the most beautiful patterns she'd ever imagined, and something else. She could make out an image, not just a pattern, and as she looked very closely she could make out an eye! She turned the spinner very carefully and the eye got smaller, and then vanished. Turning it the other way, Luna tried to find it again, but found it impossible. She sighed, and hid the scope back deep down in her rucksack.

"_Ugg, Trevor, Ugg," _Luna jumped and held her breath. She then turned to see Neville with a toad on is face. He sat up, and shook Trevor off.

She was about to ask when they should leave, but this was answered for her as Neville said, "We should go". She nodded, and in a few minutes they were out of the cave and headed up the mountain.

"So…any idea what we need to do?" Luna questioned, unhopefully.

"Just a little more than you," Neville replied. Unsatisfied, she waited for a little more information, but that was all he said, so she let it drop. For now.

After only a few hours of hiking up the mountain, their feet were killing them. Resisting the urge to just pull out her broom and zoom off up the mountain, Luna said, "How do we know if we're going the right way?"

Neville stopped and turned around. "Well…" he hesitated, looked around, and gave up. "We don't."

Just as she was about to make rude comment (they had been walking for so long and Luna was getting quite tired) She felt a small electric shock in her back.

"_Ouch,"_ she reached down and pulled out the scope from her rucksack. Placing it in front of her right eye, she saw a dark person sized shape coming out of the deep white snow. As she opened her left eye, she saw, to her horror, that she could see the image twice. Her right eye (with the collide scope) was a little ahead of her left – in her left she could see the figure just coming out of the snow – yet in her right it was shooting red lights into her eye. It wasn't long before the real-life image was shooting at her.

"_Duck!" _She shouted, and she crouched down just in time. Unfortunately though, Neville was a little to busy staring down the side of the mountain with a frightened expression to hear her. The light zoomed in and hit him square in the chest. Doubling over with pain, Neville almost fell off the side of the cliff, but Luna caught him just in time. Obviously realising that he had found an easy target, it aimed more at him, but this time Neville was quicker. He ducked and dodged, until it moved on to Luna. Finding it hard to concentrate on both images at once, Luna tried to avoid the light being shot at her through the collide scope, and got hit by the real thing.

Well, not exactly _hit_. The red light bounced right off her! Yet again another light, aimed only at Luna, bounced right off. The red lights in her scope turned blue, and, sure enough, the scarlet lights slowly turned to aqua.

Again, off bounced the "light". Obviously this _thing, _whatever or whoever it was,had grown tired, and began to aim at Neville.

Seeing this beforehand, however, the two of them were off on Luna's broom before it had aimed.

"What _was _that?" Exclaimed Neville, frantically.

"I was under the impression that you knew _just a little more than me," _replied Luna. "Well, I don't know that much." He frowned.

Luna stopped her broom outside a nearby cave. They were higher up the mountain now, and there was a chance that there could be something in that cave. The collide scope was back to normal, now, and Luna tucked it back into her rucksack. She peeked into the cave, and, finding nothing inside, she sat down to think about what had just happened. Working backwards, she thought about how it had hit Neville but not her. How she had seen it in the collide scope…working further, she thought about when she had left home, as soon as she did, she realised.

"_The chain!" _She said aloud, and automatically reached down to touch the delicate daisy chain wrapped around her neck.

"Hmm..Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Punch me."

"Huh?"

"Punch, hit, kick, whatever. Just try to hurt me."

"Uh…ok." Neville brought his fist forwards to punch Luna, but was immediately stopped by some kind of invisible barrier at least five centimetres from her cheek.

"Hmm," Luna removed the chain. "Now try."

Obediently, Neville did the same thing, yet this time causing a sharp pain to shoot through her cheek.

"_Ouch!" _cried Luna, and immediately placed the chain back onto her neck. She rubbed her cheek.

"Sorry!" Exclaimed Neville.

"No harm done."

After a good nights rest, Luna was feeling wide awake and ready to go. She had a sharp instinct to have a look in the collide scope, and did so.

The same pattern. The one she saw last time! An eye. Very carefully, she slightly turned the handle, and, slowly, the eye became a face, a face Luna knew very well.

Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
